WO 02/20489 A2 (Bristol-Myers-Squibb Company) discloses 4-aminoquinoline derivatives wherein the 4-amino group NR4R5 may represent an acyclic amino group wherein R4 and R5 may each independently represent hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl etc.; NR4R5 may alternatively represent an aliphatic heterocyclic group. The compounds are disclosed as inhibitors of cGMP phosphodiesterase, especially type 5 (PDE5).
EP 0 480 052 (Otsuka Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd.) discloses 4-aminoquinoline-3-carboxamides wherein the 4-amino group NHR4 may represent an amino group wherein R4 represents phenyl, tetrahydronaphthyl or naphthyl, optionally substituted with alkyl, halogen, alkoxy etc.; and the 3-carboxamide group CONR2R3 represents a primary, secondary or tertiary carboxamide group. The compounds are disclosed as inhibitors of gastric acid secretion, and as cytoprotective agents; inhibition of the ATPase activated by H+ and K+ at the gastric wall cells is also disclosed.
It is desirable to find new compounds which bind to, and preferably inhibit, phosphodiesterase type IV (PDE4).